remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bounce
Todd Collins - 'Bounce ' Lyrics Living like a Bandit Goodies run the planet Now the fuzzy man left you empty-handed A battle rages up in these pages Tearing up the story that you heard through the ages No bars or cages He rearranges every little cookie that you left home on the ranges The little book you read in diapers’ getting changes Too bad the lies in disguise are contagious Low on the gages Locking down the shops When the bunny drops and hops, you better call the cops Far and near, everybody got to fear the ear With the quickness to flip you on your rear Little dear, take your red hood gear and clear You got a smack-down coming this year… You better BOUNCE when the Bandit’s on the loose Robbing every Muffin Man and Mother Goose You better BOUNCE to the rhythm of the roll You been Hoodwinked by the bunny running the show Just BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat (3x) Up in a cave lair This hare can scare a bear From everywhere that you’re running singing “Be prepared” Taking every chocolate chip and double dip éclair Double dare and he’ll kick you in the derriere Kicking low, so grab your afro You in the Boingo show He got the high pro glow Top notch, legendary like a Sasquatch So hot you got to stop and watch Now you running and gunning A little bunny got you done in Pass the muffin, you’re taking what we shove in You better BOUNCE when the Bandit’s on the loose Robbing every Muffin Man and Mother Goose You better BOUNCE when the Bandit makes a move A paw in your pocket, now you know the truth Just BOUNCE cause you’re living in a lie He’s taking every sticky bun and pumpkin pie You better BOUNCE to the rhythm of the roll You been Hoodwinked by the bunny running the show Just BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat (3x) They say that goodies make the world go round But a rabbit with a habit to grab it Has got a new sound A high roller with a cottontail It’s a rotten tale Should he rot in jail? Don’t trip, he’s equipped to crime commit He put the Boingosnax on his back and then split The buzzy yum of the Boingonium in your tum Has got you crumb dumb in your cranium Taking the gold from kings and queens He’s living the dream, all American dream On the scene with the ski team reining supreme His oppression obsession is obscene Chief Grizzly in a tizzy called an A-P-B Now they’re looking for a schnitzel and an A-T-V Back chilling like a villain and he’s bringing the fight Got a demolition mission and dy-no-mite Tick tock on the clock Tell Granny to run From a fuzzy-wuzzy, cute, pink Attila the Hun BOUNCE to the rhythm of the (4x) Roll BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat (3x) BOUNCE to the bunny selling tricks for treats! You better BOUNCE when the Bandit’s on the loose Robbing every Muffin Man and Mother Goose You better BOUNCE when the Bandit makes a move A paw in your pocket, now you know the truth Just BOUNCE cause you’re living in a lie He’s taking every sticky bun and pumpkin pie You better BOUNCE to the rhythm of the roll You been Hoodwinked by the bunny running the show Just BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat BOUNCE to the rhythm of the Boingo beat (3x) Just BOUNCE! Category:Hoodwinked songs